Development of sailing rigs has concentrated on automation of rigs such as the square rig aboard freighters and furling rigs aboard passenger liners. Other developments include many details related to sail handling and setting. In the field of windsurfing there are many detailed development such as Mr. T. G. Nishimura in his sailing system U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,671 and Mr. M. S. Belevedere in his flexible wing rib sail U.S. Pat. No. 4,649.848. As the use of fully battened mainsails has increased so to have the details of batten construction as shown by Mr. J. A. Parmentier in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,146 and Y. Parlier in Fr Pat 2,576,578-A1. An example of a commercial adaption of the square rig is shown by W. Noldechen in DT Pat 1,905,317. Other commercial development involves computerized analysis and setting of sail relative to wind conditions.